


Jaws of Purity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Castiel, Dominant Dean, Human Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city streets were always alive, especially at night. Even if all of the humans were sleeping, there is certain to at least be a handful of monsters running around, looking for their next meal. Dean Winchester, head alpha of The Hunters, a unified pack of creatures who protect humans, is a werewolf, struggling between his ferality and the stress of new threats. Castiel couldn't be any more normal, living a boring life, yet somehow beginning to attract rare monsters, and a very powerful green eyed boyfriend too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Predator

**Prologue: Predator**

 

 

Under an eerily pale moon, having grown fuller each day up until today's cliax, jumps a man- no, creature, from a roof. Dressed in whimsically colored circus attire with knobs and ends patterned in seemingly patternless designs, his overcoat shimmered as he soared through the air. His three meter long legs bent gracefully like those of a ballerina as his small feet hit the pavement, barely making a sound. The creature, whose face was just not quite right, had set his eyes on a target, a blue eyed meal who had an aura about him that felt absolutely scumptious. His grey lips drooled a black sticky substance as the meal stopped, tapping on the screen of his phone. This was the perfect time to strike, when the target was distracted. Things always tasted better when swallowed whole.

 

Skeletal like hands crawled up through the air, reaching towards his mouth. No pop was heard when he dislocated his jaw, pulling on the anomalously stretchy skin to triple the size of his mouth. As he pulled and pulled, hundreds of tooth-pick like teeth slid into place. After a couple of seconds, his mouth had stretched down to his knees. Almost giggling with anticipation, the creature's mouth and teeth twitched as he began extending it slowly above the man.

 

A glint of green light, a reflection of an eye, pierced through the dark of an alleyway, catching the attention and startling the monster, who had once been fixated on his feast. Suddenly, a blur of motion soared through the air and tackled the monster, vulnerable in his feasting form. Well toned biceps aided his arms in holding down the clown creature that wiggled and giggled in protest.

 

The blue eyed human continued slowly walking down the sidewalk, his earphones drowning out the violence behind him with piano renditions of his favorite soundtracks. Castiel was completely unaware of the horror behind him.

 

Quickly and swiftly, the green eyed man, sporting a nice set of claws and a nice set of large pearly white canines, whipped a dagger from the holster on his belt. It was very reflective, engraved with ancient yet powerful looking symbols. As if it was his final attack, the clawed man stabbed the dagger down into the clown creature, holding it and thrusting with both arm's strength. A splatter of pink blood mixed with confetti bursted out onto the green eyed man's white tank top, who groaned with a husky deep voice in anoyance.

 

Once dead, the clown creature disintigrated into dark black flakes that were carried on the cold night breeze, luckily, blowing away from the man down strolling down the road. A sad giggle was heared by the green eyed guy as he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

* * *

A dark thought suddenly planteed itself in the back of Dean's mind. He could feast on this human and nobody would know, or better yet, he could even turn him to keep as a- no, he stopped that thought before it could finish. Dean knew better than to actually do those things, but he still didn't want to think about it for too long just in case his willpower suddenly gave out. The pack needed him, as head alpha. It was a position he took great pride in, and many children in their pack nicknamed ''The Hunters'', or just ''Hunters.,'' looked up to him. The exact name of the clan didn't really bother him, all Dean cared was about others knowing who they were therefore never messing with one of their own.

 

If Dean hadn't killed the void king ghoul, the human would have died for sure, and its not like they'd ever find his body either, as ghouls generally leave nothing behind, especially the void king gouls which were astonishling rare to see more than once a decade.

 

. Something about the guy, it seemed off, but Dean couldn't place his now un-clawed finger on it. His adrenaline levels were returning to normal, thus his ability to return to a more human appearance could be used. Yet, as Dean quietly turned away and stuffed his fists into the pockets of his leather hacket, that human was still bothering him. It definitely wasn't his rut, as that was weeks away, and that man was clearly a human. Scents really gave away everything, and the fragrance of tea and honey did not register in any pages of his mental monster encyclopedia, so the man that had been almost eaten alive,was almost definitely human, a pretty attractive one at that.

 


	2. Chapter 1 : Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut with plot here and there.

**Chapter 1 : Feathers**

 

Dean sighed, just having kicked out the human girl who moaned just a bit too much. It was obvious she was only fucking him because of his looks, but dean wouldn't offer up a good chance at getting laid even if it was for a piece of pie, which he absolutely loved by the way. At first, the girl was very vocal, which Dean found appropriate considering he was very skilled with his so called 'Thick and long cock'. Yes, Dean was very aware of his well endowment, so of course he'd learn how to use it.

 

Gender had no relevance to Dean, he liked submission a lot, preferring submission to a certain type of genitalia. Girls were more likely eager to be with him, which often got tiring, but guys were often the funnest, as they were genuinely less experienced and reserved, which made making them moan even more of a treat. It did always get boring though, having partner after partner, never actually having a lasting relationship since Lisa. At least he always wore a rubber, as he did not need any offspring at the moment, or actually had any, which would cause quite and uproar especially if it was with a human.

 

Sighing, Dean stripped the sheets from his bed and lazily tossed them over to a basket. A foul smell lingered in the air, of stale sex. Normally he'd just wait for the smell to go away on its own, but he was feeling extra diligent today. As soon as the sticky city air whirled in through the old window, Dean instantly regretted his diligence, mentally face-palming. It wasn't long before dean closed the window again.

 

His bathroom was normally clean, well clean enough for a bachelor pad anyway. His reflection was worn down, as he had been quite fatigued lately. Lifting his arm, a sour smell wafted into his nostrils. Dean definitely need a shower. Stripping down, he stared at his shirtless body, criticizing how he had begun to see a slight appearance of fat over his toned stomach. Lastly, his pajama pants were cast aside, leaving Dean standing there in his boxer briefs, staring at the large bulge in the fabric, morning wood. A lethargic hand swept over the soft fabric, palming lazily at the hardness that had taken place.

 

He gave up on masturbating just before he was about to reach into the underwear to step things up a notch. A shower was more dire now than his flesh desire. Besides, he'd watch porn later, as he had absolutely no intention of wanting to recall the escapades of his previous night. At this moment, hot wander sounded better than an self given orgasm, which was quite tempting in itself.

 

Steam rolled out from under the white shower curtains, which meant the water had warmed enough for Dean to enter. Pushing his boxer briefs down, he stared down curiously at the member that flopped halfway down, in a halfway state between fully erect and flaccid. After one last tug, Dean hopped into the shower, sighing peacefully into the water, his once tense muscles happily relaxing under the hot spray.

 

It was embarrassing how long he had just stood there in the warmth without actually doing anything, only letting the water cascade and caress his face. Dean could tell this was going to be a lazy day, which generally meant him laying undressed on his couch either watching Netflix on his television, or porn on his laptop. Casting aside the though, wanting to save such energy for later, he squirted a tablespoon or so of shampoo into his palm. It wasn't salon brand or anything, just something 'man' scented that did its job. The fruity stuff was generally more expensive anyway.

 

It lathered of course, like shampoo always did, and it left the air in the shower smelling of something minty, and the other fragrance, well, he actually had no idea what it was. Its not like the name gave it away either, as “Power” was pretty vague. Dean had no idea if this was a bad habit or not, but he let his shampoo covered hands wander and rub around his body, cleaning all of last night's grime away. Once again, the shampoo wasn't salon quality and was quite weak, therefore it would probably do no more harm than making him just a bit more attractive by scent.

 

However, just as normal for Dean, his hands began to wander just a bit below intended. The soap had long washed off, and now he was solely looking for pleasure. Seeds of arousal from a dream he was just no remembering had sprouted during the lather, which had just started to bloom, his once again growing erection proving this.

 

Wanting to get off here and now, Dean began scouring his cerebral library for a memory or two that would help the process. There was that one time where he cybered with this gorgeous dude who had just begged for his cock, yes, this was quite the arousing experience, therefore a bit of the arousal stored in the memory seeped out through his hands and into his throbbing cock. His endeavor was growing quite pleasurable, as he had reached the stage where his hands were now wrapped around his shaft and slapping his stomach as he stroked up and down at a fast pace.

 

Another memory crept into his fantasy, one from not too long ago.

 

It was that blue haired guy that was almost eaten by a ghoul. If anything, this dude was at least ten times hotter than the internet guy, who in all reality, really wasn't attractive in comparison. The growing story was something like this.

 

_Blue eyes had just been saved from the ghoul, and had now came to the realization that Dean had saved him. Thanking him, blue eyes turned around to leave, but Dean grabbed his shoulder, a devilish grin on his face. A blush was cast upon the stranger's cheek as he melted under the Alpha's gaze._

 

“ _You know how you can thank me?”_

 

_The stranger in his fantasy shook his head, only slightly knowing the insinuation, the prude virgin types were simply the hottest. Dean slowly reached down towards the zipper in his jeans, stopping to look at the wide yet lustful eyes of the other. Returning to continue his previous actions, deliberately slow hands unbuttoned and pulled out his dick._

 

“ _I-I think I have an idea.....”_

 

_Dean had no idea what the guy sounded like, so he just went with the standard male voice, which was surprisingly fitting with the stranger's face. Ocean eyes glanced up, gaining a nod of confirmation from Dean, who guided the stranger's head towards his cock, who nervously opened up and licked his hot wet tongue along the shaft. The stranger's hands crept up from their pockets, stroking the base, rubbing against a slight coating of dark hair._

 

_The licking and hand action continued for a bit, before a gentle hand came to rest at the back of the stranger's raven locks, guiding his head deeper. The same wet tongue was now being slid down the Dean's length as the stranger's eyes went half lidded with pleasure. It was a fantasy of Dean's that his partner would enjoy pleasuring him._

 

_Dean began moving his hips, having already removed his hand as it was no longer necessary to hold the stranger there, who was now happily kneeling there in the back alley. It was all very stimulating, the sensation created by Dean as he moved, along with the tongue movement, a feeling started to grow at the base of his cock and in his stomach. It kept growing and growing with white pleasure while Dean began moving faster into the stranger's mouth._

 

_When Dean knew he'd be cumming, his hand suddenly reached out and pushed the stranger all of the way down his cock, leaving the stranger's nose brushing against the dark hairs around the lower regions of his stomach. Instead of making a sound of protesting, the stranger looked up at him with a smile in his eyes, a pleasurable exhale heard by Dean as he shot down the other's throat, Hands once fisting at the raven locks now rocking the stranger's head on his cock through orgasm._

 

Dean moaned loud;y, releasing a larger than normal load against the tiled shower walls, one hand bracing himself on the wall through the intense orgasm. A quick rhythm of spurts left the sticky fluid on the tiles for not too long, swiftly being rinsed away by the warm water. That had to have been on of his most intense orgasms ever. This begged the question, was this intensity of attraction towards the guy based off of looks, that weird feeling, or both combined?  
  


Maybe he was a siren or something, but Dean quickly remembered his scent that was nothing like the ozone and sea that illusionary aquatic creatures usually had. Maybe Dean was just going into rut early, or maybe that stranger was just really damn hot.

 

* * *

It was a good thing the neon sign advertising “Hunters” bar, had broken, it was blindingly bright, especially during the night. The bar was basically the headquarters for the pack. The ground floor appeared to be a typical run down alcohol vendor, while just below lay an intricately designed base that looks to be straight out of a sci-fi movie. It was certainly leagues better than the establishment above.

 

Balthazar waved slightly when he saw Dean enter, it was a code. The code meant that there were regular humans present therefore caution should be taken when entering the base. It would have been troubling for a human to wander down into the base, and lay their sights upon a vampire or something. Dean wasn't that big of a public social drinker, and preferred to drink in the comfort of his home. Maybe it was because then he wouldn't be afraid of saying something wrong while being drunk and causing trouble. Even while sober he seemed to have that problem, so he practically vowed never to be drink in public.

 

Bobby, the only actual human to know about the pack, smiled at him from behind the bar, serving a couple two fancy colored drinks that looks disgustingly sweet. To each their own end or whatever, these were probably the humans Balth was talking about earlier, they smelt human too. Dean denied the offer for alcohol as he rounded the corner, looking both ways before entering the 'staff room' and descending down the stairs. He didn't bother trying to lock it, as humans wouldn't be able to turn the nob. It was a spell thing cast by their mage, Kevin. Halfway down the stairs, he is almost ran into by Charlie, holding a clipboard with a serious expression on her face.

 

“Hey Charlie, whats up?”

 

Instead of replying, she motioned alarmingly for him to follow her back up the stairs. It was quite the trip back up those flights, but Dean was only slightly winded compared to Charlie who appeared to be choking down oxygen as quickly as humanely possible. Catching her breath, she waved again slightly, dismissing his inquiries about her helf.

 

“Periph-Jumper, District 23, North East. Its a civilian residence area, so be carefull please.”

 

Dean nodded, understanding her severity. Peripheral Jumpers weren't particularely a threat, but they were scarily hard to kill, let alone capture. They fed off human's life force while staying in very close proximity. They were long insect like creatures, like a weird scary praying mantis, with very long legs. In order to remain unseen, the Jumpers had learned to do exactly what their names imply, jump around in your vision, mostly in your peripheral vision which is generally the weakest. The closer they are, the more energy they receive, so they stay very close. The legs of the Jumpers have small fibres capable of detecting energy fluctuations in the air caused by muscle movements of other living beings. This allows them to jump quickly out of the way if you were to say, look above you.

 

“Got it. Expect it dead in a jiffy.”

 

Dean practically ran out of the bar, wanting nothing more than to go out on a hunt. His impala screeched to life as it drove him towards the supposed destination. The nature of the creature they were hunting, made the hunter quite paranoid of his surroundings and even so more of random flickers in the corners of his eyes.

 

Impalas were old, very old. Not old enough to turn into dust, but not good enough to compete in the current market, even if as a novelty. The sidewalk, yellowed by streetlights, was the same where he had encountered the blue eyed stranger, and now it was the second. The man was wearing the same outfit basically, this time having black headphones instead of his normal one. Dean cringed when he saw the flicker in the corner of his eye, just after he had opened the door and began to finally stretch his legs. This was going to be serious trouble. At least there have been no recorded bouts of violence without retaliation included. They were probably safe, but the hunt would last for hours.

 

 


End file.
